


when we met (i felt my life begin)

by nectarine



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, they sit at the park bench from the beginning of s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarine/pseuds/nectarine
Summary: “I’m just happy.”With you, with us, with everything, Lucas thought, but the rest didn’t need to be said for Eliott to understand.





	when we met (i felt my life begin)

Going to the park had become somewhat of a routine for Lucas and Eliott. After a tiring week of school and life in general, it was a nice way for them to relax and ease their minds a bit. Even if it was just to walk around for an hour or two before heading back to either of their apartments.

Lucas had been to this particular park a lot, long before Eliott came into his life and even before trips with his friends had become a regular occurrence. It was partly due to the fact that it had been in such close proximity to his family's house, but also because it was home to the lake Lucas had constantly dragged his parents over to. There was something about the lake that he had always felt drawn to - maybe the serenity it seemed to provide that Lucas hadn't even realized he was yearning for at the time. He remembered when he was younger, how he used to run close to the bank at the edge of the water, and his mother would scoop him up in her arms. He wouldn't be scared, but it would make him feel safe, protected. 

After park visits with his mother and father became far and few between before ceasing altogether, Lucas had a hard time seeing it the same. He would sit on a bench overlooking the same lake he used to love frequenting, but the water no longer intrigued him the way it did in the past. Instead, it served as a painful reminder of a time in his life he couldn’t go back to. It wouldn't take long from there for his mind to fill up with thoughts of everything else that had gone wrong and darken his mood even more - and, by association, his image of the park.

Ever since the first time he had visited with Eliott, though, he was starting to remember all the things he loved about it.

Lucas continued the slow stroll he and Eliott had fallen into. Their hands were linked together, something that had almost become second nature to them. An instinct.

Further along the pathway, an older woman had a cart set up beside her with flowers - a vibrant mixture of pink, red, and yellow hues. She signaled a couple walking up ahead who proceeded to peer into the cart before picking a set of bright red tulips and handing her the money.

Lucas nudged Eliott in his side as they neared the cart and gave him a small smirk. “What do you say? My treat.”

“You spoil me,” Eliott laughed, but there was sincerity in the smile he returned Lucas.

With a slight tug of his arm, Lucas led Eliott over to look at the selection.

The woman glanced up at them as they approached, a warm expression on her face. “Hello, what can I get for you?”

Lucas turned to Eliott in expectation of a response, though deep down he had a feeling he knew which one his boyfriend wanted.

Eliott looked at him, his eyes gentle and attentive in a way that always managed to make Lucas’ stomach flip even months into their relationship. “You pick,” he said, fondly tilting his head.

Rubbing his thumb over Eliott’s hand that he had still been holding onto before releasing it, Lucas turned his attention back to the display of flowers. He gave the cart a quick once-over for good measure, then picked up the bunch of daffodils and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet and pay the woman.

She grinned and nodded in gratitude. “Lovely choice. You two have a wonderful day.”

The pair thanked her in return before heading further into the park, walking near the embankment. There were a few children running around the area, as well as people outstretched on the grass and others strolling along the way. The end of the day was already nearing, but the park was still far from empty.

“Daffodils, huh?” Eliott said as they made a brief pause in their walk. He held the flowers up between them. “How’d you know?”

Lucas mentally patted himself on the back and looked up at Eliott. “Maybe I know a thing or two about my boyfriend.”

“Hm, maybe you do,” Eliott responded, lifting Lucas’ chin and kissing him. When he pulled away, he left his hand cupping Lucas' face and stroked his cheek. “I love you, thank you. They’re beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Lucas pulled him back in for another kiss and leaned up to lightly plant one on his nose before the two separated again. “I love you, too.”

They laced their hands back together and made their way further along the embankment, drawing closer to the bench Lucas recognized as the one he used to come to on his solo visits. He was struck with a sudden urge to go over to it - something he had previously only felt like doing when he was in a much less positive headspace.

“Want to go sit down?” Lucas asked Eliott, motioning towards the bench.

Eliott replied with a nod, and they seated themselves, Lucas scooting up into the other boy's side.

Lucas was overcome with a sense of calm he hadn't been expecting as he took in the view around him. The sky was beginning to darken, and the sounds from throughout the park morphed into soothing background noise. The lake no longer seemed cold and lifeless, the sun’s light reflecting off of the surface and making it shine as the water rippled. Lucas was suddenly reminded of the tranquility he used to feel at the same sight as a child.

It was odd to think that, just a few months ago, he was in the exact same spot with such a loose grasp on his life. On who he was. On what he wanted. There was still a lot left to figure out, but Lucas knew that, at the very least, things were getting clearer.

A gentle breeze moved through the air as it seemed to cool down with the sun’s descent, making Lucas shrink a bit further into his jacket and closer into the body next to him. Though it was hard to close the distance any more than he already had.

Eliott chuckled slightly beside him. “Are you getting cold already? We can go back to mine.”

Lucas shook his head and proceeded to rest it on Eliott’s shoulder. “You keep me warm enough.”

“It’s my honor,” Eliott said jokingly before placing a kiss on his head.

The two sat in silence for a while, the sounds of kids laughing and people talking meshing together until it seemed as though the whole park and world were vacant aside from them.

Lucas lifted his head up to look over at his boyfriend. Eliott was looking over the lake ahead of them with a soft smile. He still had the flowers from earlier in his hand, held at an angle over his lap. It gave Lucas a warm feeling to see him so content; he always loved these undisturbed, peaceful moments, when just being near one another was enough.

He wrapped an arm around Eliott, causing the other boy to glance back at him, the smile from earlier still present on his face and lighting up his features. “What is it?”

“I’m just happy.” _With you, with us, with everything_ , Lucas thought, but the rest didn’t need to be said for Eliott to understand.

“It looks good on you,” Eliott said, his smile becoming even brighter, and Lucas thought he could look at him like that all day - forever, even.

He put his head back down on Eliott’s shoulder, as though it belonged there.

"You too."

**Author's Note:**

> i love them...


End file.
